


Curing Madness

by orphan_account



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Angels, Avacyn's madness, F/M, Guilty Sorin, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorin had to force himself to kill Avacyn and it killed part of him. But what if he did have to? What if everything simply worked out for the better?





	Curing Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of insomnia and my need to write and publish Savacyn. There are probably errors, please tell me about them and I will fix them.  
> Enjoy

The battle was at an end. The two figures that had been trying to kill each other we're now wrapped in an embrace that was deceptively intimate.

Sorin Markov let his head drop onto Avacyn's shoulder where it met the pale expanse of her neck, his hand still clenched around the wire-wrapped hilt of his sword. Both of his hands were stained with the blood that soaked the mad angel's chest and back, white froth amongst it from where Sorin's blade had hit a lung.

"Avacyn, my angel," the vampire murmured. "I would have given my life for yours once, and even now. I am so sorry for leaving you to descend into this madness."

At his words, the black glint seemed to clear from the angel's eyes. She reached up a hand to Sorin's face. "Sorin..." she gasped a breath from her only remaining lung and her fingers tightened around his chin, weakly twisting his lips to her neck. "Sorin... do it... now, before... it's too late... Please..."

"How?" Raising his head, Sorin watched his creation with shock before shaking the thought away. "You could die in the worst agony imaginable. The blood of angels was not meant to mix with my leech's-blood."

A slight smile, endearing yet mildly morbid, twisted Avacyn's lips. "It can't... get worse... than... this..."

The vampire winced sharply, guilt smothering his features.

"Please..." Avacyn begged again, hand falling limp at her side as she crumpled against Sorin. "Please..."

Feeling her heart slow, about to stop, as though it were his own heart, Sorin bent his head over her neck once more. "Forgive me. I must at least try." With that, he sunk his fangs deep into the angel's flesh, drinking her blood eagerly.

A contented sigh was the only noise that passed Avacyn's lips, as she no longer had the breath to scream in the agony that accompanied the bite. Then the world darkened as death embraced her.

Darkness...

Silence... But no, there was a voice in the inky blackness.

She knew that voice.

"No, I will not let death claim you. You are mine. You are mine!" The words were vehement and somehow stirring, forcing her to return back to the world of the living.

But Avacyn was not alive. Her heart did not beat in her chest. She drew no breath. No blood pumped through her veins.

She could feel hands on her shoulders, Sorin's. His strong fingers, keeping her upright gently yet firmly.

His eyes drilled into hers, so many emotions clear in them. Guilt, shame, anger, pleading, loss, and determination.

"Stay with me?" Sorin asked, drawing the no-longer angel into an embrace so different than the one they had shared not even minutes before. "Never leave me, I am not strong enough to go on alone anymore."

"Forever. We have an eternity."


End file.
